Your Hot Bod
by delightisadream
Summary: *rated T for title* Iridium High was holding an after school club about sensitivity, and - lucky them - four males end up attending, with a certain principal to guide the group.


**This idea was almost entirely thought up by lovethatignites, only partially by me, but seeing as we're sisters and this idea was and still is so amazing that I had to write it. Now, if the title didn't make you feel at least a little bit awkward, get ready...XD**

* * *

Iridium High had organized a _Bringing Out Your Sensitivity_ after school club.

Emma Alonso, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend Jax Novoa, walked through the halls of the school, searching for a poster representing the club. "Jax, this is going to be so much fun!" she squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You're finally joining a club with me!"

Jax chuckled and drew her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Only for you, Em. Only you would be able to get me to go to a _sensitivity_ club." He rose an eyebrow, smiling.

She grinned, putting her hands on his chest and lightly shoving him. "Come on, you'll have a good time."

"You know what else is a good time?" He smirked as she blushed, bending down to kiss her.

At the last possible second, Sebastian's voice was heard. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Jax let Emma out of their embrace, groaning while she cleared her throat. "Of course not, Sebastian, we were definitely not doing anything." He glared at the cameraman.

Emma flipped her hair out of her eyes and looked at him. "Did you need something, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shrugged, his mop hair tilting down. "Not really."

As he turned and began to walk away, Jax held up a hand, to which Emma put it back down. "No. He's just being Sebastian." She looked up at the wizard until his eyes met hers. "He's sweet and you know it."

Jax rolled his eyes and intertwined their fingers once again. "Let's just find this club and get going."

Emma smiled to herself, feeling accomplished.

That feeling was soon diminished once they reached the classroom where the club was being held.

Principal Alonso stood at the door, grinning until his daughter tried to enter the classroom. "Oh, sorry, Emma, but this is only a club for boys."

Emma looked distraught. "But, Dad," she whispered.

Jax took a step forward, holding a hand out to stress his point. "Well it didn't say that anywhere on the poster, so I think she should be admitted, Principal Alonso."

Francisco crinkled his eyebrows. "It didn't?" When the couple shook their heads no, he craned his neck until he could see Daniel Miller seated near the back of the classroom. "Mr. Miller, I told you to clearly state that on the posters!"

Daniel turned his attention away from his friend, Diego Rueda, and said, "I thought I did! You know, when you gave me detention after I accidentally spilled skim milk all over your desk?"

Judging by the look Jax was wearing, that seemed even more bizarre than the time Daniel cover Francisco in cake batter on his birthday.

Francisco shook his head. "That's it, you're in this club."

"But you already told me I had to come this time because I accidentally ripped your pants when I was cleaning UP the milk!" Daniel hurried to explain, sliding out of his seat and getting closer to the trio in the doorway.

"Now you're in here permanently."

"But–"

"Sit _down_, Mr. Miller," Francisco said in a stern tone. His expression showcased his hatred for the boy. He turned back to his daughter and her boyfriend, softening up a bit. "I'm sorry, Emma, but you can't come in. Why don't you go scrapbook?"

Emma sighed, laying her head on Jax's shoulder and casting her eyes up at him. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Jax wrapped one arm around her and kissed the top of her head whispering, "You better believe it." And with that reassurance, she was off back down the way she came.

"Jax. Let's go," Francisco ushered, motioning his future son-in-law into the classroom. He shut the door loudly and surveyed the room – of only four students. He groaned, walking deeper into the room. "Why did I get this group?" he asked aloud, shaking his head. "Um, talk amongst yourself for a few minutes – not you, Mr. Miller – while I find the paper telling me what to do…" He walked back to the front desk and started rifling through the drawers.

While Daniel sulked in his seat with his arms crossed, Diego shrugged and asked the group, "Why are you guys here? I joined because I want to show Maddie my more sensitive, slightly feminine side." He said that with a grin and such an easygoing manner that it made Sebastian swivel to show him with a look of approval.

Jax clasped his hands and let them rest on the desk in front of him. "Well, Emma and I signed up together, but girls aren't allowed so I'm stuck."

Sebastian grinned. "I just wanted to come," he told them. Really, Gigi had sent him, and he had a camera in his tie, which is how he filmed Diego explaining his reasoning.

Jax furrowed his eyebrows and shared a look with Diego before moving on. "So Daniel. Why are you here?"

Daniel scooted upwards a bit in his chair. "I accidentally made a mess in Principal Alonso's office, then kind of ripped his pants…and after I made those posters in detention, he made me co–"

"Mr. Miller, I told you no talking! Another detention!" Francisco hollered from the front of the room.

Daniel shut his eyes, putting out a hand to motion to the man.

"Three more detentions!"

"Why'd you skip two?" Sebastian questioned, twisting to capture Francisco on film.

"Two more after that!"

Daniel scrambled out of his seat. "But I didn't even say that! Sebastian di–"

"Do you want to go for a fifth, Miller?" he threatened, letting a few papers glide their way back down to the table.

Diego shook his head. "No, you miscounted aga–" He was cut off by Daniel's glare. "Never mind."

Francisco sighed, wiping a bead of sweat off of his forehead. "Alrighty. Since I can't find the lesson plans, I guess I'll just improvise." He clapped his hands together and went over to the group, taking a seat in front of them. "Okay. Since all of you are trouble makers, except for Mr. Novoa, of course," he sent a grin Jax's way, who eagerly returned it, "let's go around the room stating one thing we like about him. I'll go first." Francisco turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jax, you are the best boyfriend I could ever wish for my daughter to have, especially since you're her first boyfriend."

Jax's grin widened. "Why thank you, sir!"

Diego was confused again. "But Daniel dated–"

Daniel shook his head. "Not worth it, man."

"Sebastian, why don't you go next?" Francisco carried on.

Sebastian shrugged. "Jax has really cool hair." Everyone had to agree on that.

The only male Kanay left announced, "His hot bod." Everyone felt uncomfortable about that, staring at the boy, only to feel _so _uncomfortable they had to look away.

Francisco blinked a few times, then stated, "Mr. Miller. Your turn."

"Are you sure I'm allowed to talk now? Am I getting another detention?" he seriously asked, worried about that possibility.

"One more detention for your attitude right there, but no."

He sighed. "Alright, um…hrrrh hrrfiiinnnne."

The principal drew his eyebrows together. "What?"

"HrrhhHH hrrrfineee."

"Mr. Miller you need to speak up!" He was growing frustrated.

Daniel didn't want to risk getting yet ANOTHER detention (although he'd most likely get one the next day), so he exclaimed, "I said his girlfriend, okay?!"

Sebastian groaned for all of them. "Daniel, you gotta move on, buddy."

"I'm not jealous anymore! I don't have anything against Jax! I just like his girlfriend!" Francisco opened his mouth, only to be stopped by Daniel. "Oh, PLEASE don't give me another detention for liking your daughter!"

"Now why would I do that when I can give you a full week of it, Miller?"

Daniel was about ready to scream – his dad had recently stated that half of the time it WAS his fault he was getting detention, not all the T3's, therefore he should start getting grounded for it – when Diego clapped a hand onto his back. "Hey, you already have like, two weeks of it, so it's not _that_ big of a deal."

Daniel just let his head drop onto the desk. "Thanks."

"No problem," he grinned.

Jax brought his hands together in a loud clap and decided, "You know what? Principal Alonso is such a role model for all of us, why don't we say what _we_ like about _him_? I'll go first: something I love about Principal Alonso is his great taste in boyfriends for his daughter." His smirk said it all.

Francisco just grinned. "Thank you, Jax! And I do."

Sebastian shifted back in his seat after twisting and turning, knowing he was up next. "Well…you kind of scare me. You rule with an iron fist." To emphasize his statement, he hit his fist on the desk, bending over a great deal to make sure the camera got it. "So, uh, you're a strong man."

It passed on to Diego. Sebastian turned so he could face the two remaining guys. He thought for a moment, then let the words flow out. "You share my burden of dealing with Maddie's mother, so we're kind of connected in that way. Props." He gave his principal a thumbs up.

Jax turned to Daniel. "Your turn."

There was a moment of silence. And then: "His hot bod!"

If it was awkward when Diego said it the first time, it was WAY WORSE when Daniel said it the second time. Nearly all of their faces showed nothing but disgust. However, with Sebastian still swiveling to film everyone, Francisco noticed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning over his desk to stare at the mop-headed boy. "Are you _filming_?!"

Sebastian started to stutter. "U-uh…No!"

"You're filming!"

Francisco jumped out of his seat, picking at Sebastian's tie until the camera came undone and he held it in his hand. He pointed it at the boy. "Why were you filming this?"

_Well, I don't know what else to say._ He took a deep breath and said breezily, "Your hot bod."

* * *

**XD As weird as that was it's not gay, okay? XD Review please!**


End file.
